Wiggle Time!
Wiggle Time! is the first album. It was released on November 4, 2019 Songs # Get Ready to Wiggle (J. Field/M. Cook/J. Fatt/G. Page - EMI Music) # Here Comes a Bear (A. Field/G. Page) # Captain Feathersword (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page) # Uncle Noah's Ark (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page - Trad Arr) # I Love It When It Rains (M. Cook) # Ponies (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page - EMI Music) # Dorothy the Dinosaur (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page/J. Field - EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes) # Sing a Song of Polly (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page - Trad Arr) # Whenever I Hear This Music (J. Fatt/M. Cook) # Henry the Octopus (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field - EMI Music) # Rock a Bye Your Bear (A. Field/G. Page) # Quack Quack (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page - Wiggly Songs) # Marching Along (M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page - EMI Music) # Dorothy's Birthday Party (M. Cook - Wiggly Tunes) Personnel * Keiran Murphy: Lead Vocals, Guitars * Ryan Julian: Lead Vocals on Track 12, Guitars * Marcus Commarmond: Vocals, Guitars * Rohan Hordern: Lead Vocals on Track 5, Keyboards * George Machado: Bass, Piano on Tracks 2 and 4 * Frank Lopresti: Drums * Lucas Machado: Flute * Lance Guintu: Voice of Captain Feathersword * Jeff Fatt: Voice of Henry the Octopus & Wags the Dog * Carolyn Ferrie: Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur * Anthony Field: Voice of Uncle Noah and Dogcatcher * Songs written by: The Wiggles Trivia * This is first ever The Wiggles Of Robloxians album. * The prototype US Cover had the Wiggles of Robloxians in different positions and the original Australian title * The Prototype AUS DVD Cover has a white "Of Robloxians" Text and a purple and orange gradient * The Prototype US DVD Cover is based on the 1999 US Video * A Demo version of Quack Quack features Keiran on Lead Vocals and Ryan singing the "or a pirate: part but when Ryan couldn't sync the vocal and instrumental tracks, he decided to do a version with him singing instead and Rohan doing the latter part * This is the only album to feature Marcus Commarmond as the yellow wiggle. James Clisby will be the yellow wiggle for all future albums Goofs * The Guitar on Marching Along is Out of Tune * Dorothy’s Birthday Party stops at 3 seconds but was fixed later on Gallery = Album/DVD Covers = Wiggle Time Front and Spine.jpg|Front Cover and Spine Wiggle Time Disc.png|AUS Disc 67617268_509815809826515_1692478931535396864_n.jpg|US Release (Let's Wiggle) Wiggle Time US Cover Art.jpg|Prototype US Cover Art Wiggle Time (UK).jpg|UK Release Wiggle Time DVD Cover (AUS).png|AUS DVD Wiggle Time DVD Cover.png|Prototype AUS DVD Wiggle Time US DVD.jpg|US DVD Cover Wiggle Time (US DVD Cover).jpg|Prototype US DVD Cover Wiggle Time UK DVD.png|UK DVD Tiempo de Meneo.jpg|Spanish Release (Tiempo de Meneo) Temps Agite.jpg|French Release (Temps Agite) Wiggle Time (NZ).jpg|New Zealand Release Wiggle Time (South African).png|South African Release = Promo Pictures = ThinkstockPhotos-537842358.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" Category:Albums Category:2019 Category:HIT Entertainment Category:ABC Music Category:Universal Music Category:ABC Kids Category:ABC DVD